


Sire Fighting Son

by Tarasyl



Category: Night Elf - Fandom, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aggression, Demon Hunters, Elves, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Other, Violence, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasyl/pseuds/Tarasyl
Summary: Hey guys, I have a friend of mine who gave his permission to post one of his own Chapters. Writing is something he occassionally does, he'd like to get other people's honest opinions on his work, see if there is any more room for improvement. I'd like to ask you all to read it, give your honest opinion about it, but be kind about it. Make sure it's constructive criticism, just like you all do with my works. This is about World Of Warcraft, very different from what I normally post, but I'm doing it per his request (:Once again, I'd like to make it clear that I have his permission to post this. I have his one hundred percent consent.Also, only got the one chapter.. (for now?)





	Sire Fighting Son

**Author's Note:**

> ** I posted this exactly how he wrote it, I obviously did add the **bold** lettering and such to make it look "prettier", with his permission. He saw my screen via screensharing and he agreed with the final look. The way he wrote it, I did not change whatsoever. ** 
> 
> The lyrics of the 'Leaves From The Vine' are credited to Avatar: The Last Airbender. The specific lyrics he got from a Youtube video, covering 'The Leaves From The Vine'  
> [Click here to listen to the cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Yhd19ByZDQ&feature=youtu.be)

Sarendiir looked to his father, the old Highborne Sarendiir was down upon the ground infront of his village his armor if one could call it that, fresh as the day it was made. His axes sharpened his eyes burning the leaves fell from the trees as winter wind blew in the breeze. The father of the Illidari, the man who was not there to raise him, the one who had stood the test of time and trials, stood in his peoples armor, shined but scratched all over where blades tried, but failed to break into his flesh. But failed, something his son seemed to inherit but all over his body, covered in the scars of battles, and struggles passed. The sire and son stared at one another with an intense gaze at one another, “Father…. Let us finish this…” Sarendiir said with a burning anger in his heart, but the ears of a father could hear his sorrow, they could hear the pain that was in those words. “I do not wish to bear the pain of burying my son… Stand down, Sarendiir… Stand down and think of what you’re doing.” Ilthoris said looking down at his son with words of hope, “Please, Sarendiir, you can be forgiven… Your sins can be repaid.” Sarendiir clenched his jaw at those words, his anger and sorrow seemed to begin to mix together in a heated feeling, “I will hear none of your honeyed words, father!” Sarendiir shouted back to his father, who stood with the stoic and stern face he had maintained for many long years, through many trials and tribulations. “Face me!” Sarendiir shouted baring his fangs at his father, his wild raven black hair waving around as he looked up at the Highborne of silver hair. “As you wish… My son.”

It was with those words, Ilthoris made his way from off battlements grabbing his helmet from a soldier who stood to his left. His hand gripping the metal tightly but as he lifted it, he returned the helmet back to it’s holder. His eyes closed and with a gauntlet covered hand Ilthoris reached up to wipe away a stray tear, the sadness finally boiling to the top, his anger for his failure as a parent burned a whole straight through him. He looked to his right and saw a warrior with a sword and shield, holding both out to Ilthoris. As he reached for them, they felt as if the weight of a mountain were in his hand, and on his arm he felt nothing but weighed down. His silver hair blew in the breeze as he made his way down further from the battlements looking towards his people, all of which stared at Ilthoris, all of which were begging for him to bring back Sarendiir, or… At least most were, those who knew Sarendiir for when his hair was of silver snows. He let out a loud whistle and the gates slowly opened to his son, standing in anger with axes in hand, walking from left to right pacing in place, “Is this what you wanted, Sarendiir, is this it? To see your father, clad in his armor, making his way towards you?” Ilthoris questioned taking a few more steps forward towards his son, the gates shutting behind him. Sarendiir stared at his father, walking towards him in return, “Exactly what I wanted!” He said the steps of the Illidari were almost rushed and fast paced.

When close enough Ilthoris moved away and began to start moving around Sarendiir, “You need not do this, Sarendiir, you can be imprisoned, put in chains and forced to serve out your sentence.” Sarendiir snarled with anger as he started to follow his father in the circle, “Why do you continue talking, you old man?!” He then let out a viscious strike at his father, only managing to land hits on Ilthoris’ shield as his strikes went downward, Ilthoris’ shield went up. Ilthoris instinctively sent his shield into his son with a growl of his own, “I continue to talk because you are my son, Sarendiir, you have been tricked.” Sarendiir let out a low growl like that of a lion, before striking once more landing on not just shield but Ilthoris holding up sword to send blows away, “You have been used!” He said fending off the attacks, only striking back with his shield in a bashing motion, “SILENCE, YOU OLD FOOL!” Sarendiir shouted with a demonic roar, sending another flurry of strikes at his father, managing to slam down his shield with the ax, faking a left strike with a right sending a gash across his father’s cheek, the old Highborne had managed to just barely send up his sword to push it far enough back to stop the killing blow. He then sent a bash with his shield into his son’s stomach.

Sarendiir lurched over with a groan as he took in a gasp for air, “You have been used by those who never cared all your life, and anytime you did find someone who cared… You clung to them until you were a slave.” Sarendiir snarled yet again staring at his father, “I am no slave!” He yelled fel rushing towards his father, who stopped the blades of the Illidari from ripping into his flesh with his sword, catching the Illidari mid rush and holding him by the axes, “I was never a slave! But I was always alone! I was always scorned and branded and hated by my kin, even when I offered aid!” He shouted in his father’s face, “I was left in a state of exile and loneliness, with no kin, no home, no people! I had nothing!” He shouted to his father, then slamming his horns into his father’s head, Ilthoris stumbled back with a groan, his hand going to his head but swiftly taking back his stance seeing Sarendiir attack once more, he continued his defensive with sword and shield, “You ALWAYS had a home, you ALWAYS had family, you just never saw it.” Ilthoris said again, “Shut up and fight me!” Sarendiir yelled at the top of his lungs, “Your words are nothing but lies!” Ilthoris held up his sword holding the axes in place once more, “Then there is nothing I can say…. I am sorry… My son.” Ilthoris then finally with his heart broken, all path to reason he sought for Sarendiir gone away… Like dust in the wind, fought back on the offensive against his baby boy. Ilthoris sent his shield once again into the abdomen of Sarendiir, and his sword slashed diagnolly upwards towards Sarendiir where he stopped the blade with one ax and sent the other towards his father, who slammed the hand away. And a boot went towards Sarendiir’s chest. Their duel continued for hours on end, the sound of shield, ax and sword meeting one another, filled the forest of Ashenvale, until finally Sarendiir had decided to unleash a fel barrage, making an opening for Ilthoris, if he was smart about it. Ilthoris held up the Kaldorei shield, and marched forward sending the sword through the abdomen of his son.

It was with the final strike on Sarendiir that for the first time in years, Sarendiir’s eyes were blue once again, his long wild hair, faded from black to a pure silver color once again, the fel taint no longer coursing through him. Sarendiir fell to the ground his father’s sword buried in his stomach, it was then and there that Ilthoris threw his shield to the side, and looked to holding his son in his arms. He pulled the sword from Sarendiir’s stomach and tossed it away. Sarendiir was caught by his father. Ilthoris stared down not at a monster but his son once again, his silver hair matching Ilthoris’ with the eyes of his mother, “My son, my baby boy…” He reached down to hold and squeeze Sarendiir’s hand his arm holding up Sarendiir’s head, “My sweet boy, my sweet Sarendiir.” He said clenching his son’s silver haired head to him, Sarendiir barely holding onto life, looked to his father, watching as tears streamed down the old man’s face. “F-Father… I-I’m sorry… I failed you…” Was all he could get up, the body of the Illidari was cold and weak, Ilthoris shook his head, stroking his son’s cheek, “No, no you haven’t, you never have, you never have my baby boy, you have never failed me, you never have… I was always so proud of you…” Sarendiir stared at his father, before taking in a shuttering breath, “F-Father… I’m sorry, please forgive me…” Ilthoris clinged to his son, holding him close rocking there upon the ground, “There is nothing to fogive, my son… There is nothing to forgive…” Sarendiir felt a shudder go through his body, taking in a sharp breath of air, gasping for it hoping to cling to life, “I-I-I l-love y-y-y-you, f-father.” Were his final words, the eyes of the once Illidari slowly closed, Ilthoris sat on the ground clinging to his son’s lifeless body, letting out a loud wail of a cry, “My baby boy! Elune, Elune why?!” He shouted, this was that of a father’s love for his son, a love that no matter how wrong his son was. Sarendiir would always be Ilthoris’ little soldier boy, his precious baby boy, his son. Nothing would ever change such a thing, no crime, no amount of hatred. Was it a stupid type of love, perhaps. But that was the price of being a father, especially for Ilthoris who paid that price… And more.

**Epilogue:**

In the days that came after Ilthoris buried his son below a tree, a tree Sarendiir used to play at when he was but a child. He left his son two coins from the height of the Highborne Empire, when Ilthoris’ was but a young man. Upon the site Ilthoris left a carved marble stone, engraved with kind words, ‘The son that made every Moonglare proud, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, like I helped so many others’ -Ilthoris, below that was a poem, Ilthoris engraved himself.

> _Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, come marching home. Ash in the snow, falling so slow. Like fragile, broken hearts, with no place to go. Little soldier boy, taken from home. Forced to fight a war, that was not his own. Little soldier boy, cold and alone. Brave soldier boy, never made it home. Leaves from the vines, changing so slow. Like empty, fallen souls, looking for a home. Little soldier boy, thought he could soar. Brave soldier boy, fallen in the war. My little soldier boy, I need you home. Brave soldier boy, come marching home_


End file.
